


NYE: Squad Style.

by mordorisleft



Series: Camp Yorktown [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drunken One Night Stands, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, a l o t of porn, a lot of porn too, but john is happy and thats what is important, i dont even know, lafayette is super kinky and has no shame, not even sorry, this was sort of self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was still shocked that his parents let him stay home for the last week of winter break instead of going on their annual winter ski trip. He was even more shocked that they were allowing his friends to come over for the week. He had thought he had been trying his luck when he had asked, and when his parents did not respond he thought it was all over until his dad started listing off rules. All he could do was stare in shock, and nod his head dumbly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYE: Squad Style.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> for waverley ♥  
> hbd? sorry? (im not)

John was still shocked that his parents let him stay home for the last week of winter break instead of going on their annual winter ski trip. He was even more shocked that they were allowing his friends to come over for the week. He had thought he had been trying his luck when he had asked, and when his parents did not respond he thought it was all over until his dad started listing off rules. All he could do was stare in shock, and nod his head dumbly.

His mother definitely had something to do with that. 

And so far, considering he had this huge house to himself for the day, and his friends were to be arriving throughout the day, John was ecstatic. This was already turning out to be the best winter break, and even better when Hercules promised to score them some alcohol. 

Lafayette had already arrived around noon, half asleep on his doorstep, but smile bright as ever when John opened the door. They swept John into their arms with a long hug and John almost cried into their shoulder, squeezing them harder. He ushered Lafayette inside as the frenchman complained this was not true winter weather, and helped them bring their luggage into one of the guest rooms (to which Lafayette exclaimed “ _Oh mon dieu, **this** is a guest room?_ ”)

They spent a few hours cuddled up on the couch, throwing popcorn at each other and watching some reruns of Christmas specials, before Lafayette had dozed off on the couch against John’s shoulder. John watched them sleep for a moment, grinning down at the sight of his friend, here with him at his house, before kissing their forehead. 

He gently shook Lafayette’s shoulder, trying to ease them out of sleep. They mumbled some french before blinking awake with a yawn. John laughed at Lafayette’s confused expression and helped them upstairs, telling them to sleep off their jet-lag before the others arrived. And with a kiss to John’s cheek, Lafayette smiled at him again before collapsing down into the bed and passing out almost immediately.

That had been almost three hours ago and now, unable to hide his absolute joy, John was in the middle of sliding around the house in his socks and plaid pajamas. It was 5 in the afternoon, and he was blasting Buble, singing along when the doorbell rang. A massive smile broke out across his face and he rushed to the door, grinning when he tugged it open to see Hercules and Alex standing on his front porch.

“Is that Buble?” Alex asked and Herc just laughed, shaking his head.

“Of course it is. You know Christmas is over right John?” 

John just shrugged, sticking his tongue out, “come on, let me live.” He stepped back, gesturing for his friends to enter and quickly closed the door behind them.

He bounced on his feet, energy coursing through him as his friends took in their surroundings. Alex’s jaw was almost on the floor and Hercules’ eyes were wide.

“I mean damn when you said your dad was rich…” Alex trailed off, completely in shock and John rubbed the back of his neck, flushing.

“Errr… yeah,” he always found the topic of money to be awkward.

Hercules elbowed Alex, giving him a look that seemed to say _pick your jaw up it’s rude_ before turning back to John and shaking the bag in his hand. Bottles clinked together inside and Hercules grinned wickedly.

“The booze, as promised; where shall I store it?”

“The kitchen should be fine,” John led them through the house, trying not to look at his friend’s faces as they weaved through the many spacious rooms and into the lavish kitchen. Hercules placed the bag on the counter and John bit his lip, feeling awkward again.

“So, has Laf arrived yet?” Alex’s voice cut through the silence and Hercules froze for a second at the mention of his best friend. 

“Uh yeah, they arrived at noon but are sleeping off their jet lag upstairs,” John waved his hand absentmindedly at the ceiling, eyes glancing at Hercules, curious for further reaction. 

“We should let them rest then,” Hercules nodded his head, looking away. 

John opened his mouth to say something but Alex cut him off again. “I can’t believe I’ve been in your house for almost five minutes and you haven’t kissed me yet.”

Blush rose to John’s cheeks but he grinned cheekily over at Alex - his boyfriend? - before pulling him close and pressing his lips to the other’s. Alex hummed against his mouth and just before John could deepen it Hercules coughed and made a gagging sound.

“Not that I am not incredibly happy that you two have seemed to have worked out your issues, I would rather you wait to resolve your UST until I am either not present or at least have a sufficient amount of alcohol in me,” John blushed again at Herc’s teasing and Alex just laughed, pressing a kiss into John’s cheek.

“Speaking of alcohol, I believe it _is_ past 5 therefore it is time to break out the booze,” Alex said.

“Amen to that,” Hercules responded, starting to empty the bag and line the multiple bottles on the counter.

John’s eyes widened as Hercules pulled bottle after bottle out of the bag. “Uh Herc, you know it’s just us four tonight right?”

Hercules shrugged, “I know but this is what my cousin got me and I wasn’t going to say no, was I? Besides this isn’t all for tonight Johnny boy.”

Alex kissed John’s neck and he flushed, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Anyways, so what’s your poison gentlemen?” Herc grinned and Alex pulled away. John had to force himself not to slip into a pout at the sudden loss of contact.

Once they had poured themselves drinks, they grabbed the few bottles they would need for refill, and moved themselves into the living room. Set up there was a massive and elegantly decorated Christmas tree, sitting just off of a lavish stone fireplace. In the other corner sat a huge flat screen and there were a few couches scattered in the room. 

Alex raised his brows at the sight but Hercules just wandered into the room, flopping down onto a sofa and making himself comfortable. He set out the shot glasses on the coffee table before pouring three shots of whiskey.

John blinked as Hercules easily knocked one back. 

“This alcohol isn’t going to down itself boys,” Hercules tsked, sinking back into the couch and taking a sip from his cup.

John and Alex looked at each other and shrugged, stepping forward to knock back their own shots, grimacing at the sharp taste. John took a seat on the couch kitty cornered to the one Hercules had claimed and Alex immediately followed, making sure to put no space between them. John’s heart fluttered again at how simply Alex seemed to transition their relationship and wrapped his free arm around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“So, how on earth did you get your parents to agree to all this John?” Herc asked.

“Honestly, I have no idea; I’m just as shocked as you are,” John shrugged, taking a swing from his own drink. “Seriously thought this was never going to happen, but I’ve just chosen not to question it too much and be happy.”

“Well, well, good morning sleepy head,” Alex grinned as Lafayette shuffled into the room, yawning and rubbing their eye.

“Bonsoir, mes amis,” their voice was still muddled with sleep and they blinked a few times, trying to wake themself up.

Hercules flushed at the sight of Lafayette sleep frazzled, wearing a shirt far too big for them, the sleeves over their hands, rumbled pajama bottles, their eyes doe-eyed. He indulged himself for once, letting his eyes roam freely over Lafayette’s form and later when he thought about it he would blame it on the alcohol now coursing through his system and warming his blood.

He caught Lafayette’s eye and a shiver coursed through his system when Lafayette looked away immediately, biting their lip and flush colouring their skin oh so beautifully. 

“Have a shot Laf, you’re already two behind,” Alex grinned from where he was snuggled into John’s side.

Lafayette snorted and poured two shots. “Well, we cannot have that can we?” They winked at Herc before slamming back both shots and grinning down at his friends.

“By the way, I am loving this,” they said, pointing between John and Alex as they settled themself on the same couch as Herc. They noticed Herc moved further away on the couch, even though they were not close together and tried not to flinch.

They forced their smile to stay plastered on their face as they poured themself another shot. It was going to be a long night…

* * * * *

John belted out another laugh, wiping the tears from his eyes. Alex was still pressed into his side, also wheezing with laughter as Lafayette frowned in front of them, glaring at their partner.

The expressions on both of their friend’s faces were priceless; Lafayette glaring with irritation down at Hercules, who was sitting on the couch, squinting up at them with a look of utter bewilderment. 

“Laf that doesn’t mean anything,” he repeated and Lafayette let out a frustrated growl.

The timer dinged and they threw their hands up in the air with a huff.

“Pride and Prejudice, abruti!” they exclaimed, but a small smile found its way to their lips despite their tone.

Alex and John snickered and Hercules shot them a glare; he did not know what Lafayette called him but he he was smart enough to figure it was not nice.

“I hate it when you speak french…” he grumbled as Lafayette sauntered they way back to the couch.

They flopped back down, this time sitting much closer, and snuggled deep into Hercules’ side. He hesitated for a moment, but with the courage of much alcohol in his system, pulled them close. 

“That is a lie, mon cœur,” they teased, before pressing a kiss into his cheek.

Hercules flushed at the attention and John and Alex shot each other knowing smirks. Hercules seemed to be doing a lot of blushing around their vibrant friend recently, especially when Lafayette had turned to him during the count down and planted a definitely more than friendly kiss on his lips. 

Alex coughed and stood, but he wobbled slightly on his legs and flopped back down on the sofa, laughing.

“Maybe we should go to bed, it’s already… christ it’s well past 3 am,” John said, squinting at the clock and Alex hummed, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck. He shivered at the light touch.

John’s eyes fluttered shut, so he missed the intense look that was exchanged between his two friends on the other couch. The way Lafayette shifted closer, Hercules pulling them towards himself, the way Lafayette bit on their lip, batting their eyelashes in the way they knew worked on everyone. 

“Yes, I think that’s a great idea John,” Hercules’ husky voice broke through the silence and John’s eyes fluttered open to see Hercules standing, Lafayette joining him.

His eyes flickered down to see their hands intertwined and he felt his heart race. Oh no… this was not good, his friends really shouldn’t do anything before talk- _oh_. Then Alex was mouthing along his neck again and he moaned, biting his own lip, intoxicated with the deadly mixture of alcohol and Alex.

“I believe I can show Hercules to a suitable bed,” he heard Lafayette say and he really should do more to stop his friends but Alex’s mouth was so much more enticing for the moment… 

Alex’s mouth was hot against his skin as he trailed a wet line up his neck and John couldn’t help but let out another groan, tilting his head to give Alex more access. He brought his hands up, one dangling loosely in Alex’s dark locks, the other pressing firmly against Alex’s back, dragging him closer. 

Almost as if practiced, Alex slid into John’s lap with ease. His hands came up to cup John’s jaw and he leaned down to press a hungry kiss to John’s lips. John groaned into Alex’s mouth, his lips pliable under Alex’s own and he let Alex take control of the kiss, just enjoying the ride. 

Alex ground his hips down and they both gasped, breaking their kiss at the new sensation. 

“Shit,” Alex breathed and John bit his lip again. John roughly grabbed Alex’s hips and slid his own hips up against Alex’s causing another beautiful sound to fall from his lips. Lord, John could get used to eliciting those sounds from Alex.

“I need to taste you,” Alex groaned and before John knew it he had slid from his lap, down to the floor on his knees. 

He pushed John’s knees apart and settled himself between them. He ran his hands up John’s clothed thighs before his fingers paused on the button of his jeans, his eyes flickering up to meet John’s intense gaze. 

Alex bit his lip and raised a brow and John tangled his hand in his hair again. 

“Fuck, _please_ ,” he growled and Alex winked.

John gasped when his erection was freed from the tight confines his pants and Alex’s warm hand closed around his thick length. Alex’s eyes were wide with delight and he licked his lips, staring intently at John’s cock.

“Holy shit, you are packing John Laurens,” John groaned at Alex’s words and Alex wasted no time leaning down and sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

John’s fingers tightened in Alex’s hair and Alex moaned around his dick, taking him further into his mouth. John’s jaw dropped open as he watched his dick slowly disappear inch by inch into Alex’s beautifully warm mouth until he felt his dick slip into the back of his throat and Alex’s nose grazed the hairs at the base of his cock.

A low groan ripped itself from John’s mouth and he couldn’t help himself when he used his hold on Alex’s hair to drag the man’s mouth up and down his prick. Alex moaned further around his length, his hands grasping firmly at John’s hips as he dragged his mouth up and down John.

“Alex, shit,” John moaned - whatever he was doing with his tongue was greatly appreciated and he should be awarded. 

Alex doubled his efforts, moving his head more furiously and digging his fingers deeper into John’s slender hips. More moans fell from John’s lips as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. Suddenly Alex pulled off, his hand replacing his mouth at the same furious place as he watched John’s face contort in pleasure.

“That’s it, my sweet beautiful John,” Alex cooed, and John moaned another time.

“Come on, come for me, show me how beautiful you look when you come.”

Between Alex’s words and his hand, the stimulation was too much and John found himself suddenly releasing into Alex’s hand, crying out his now lover’s name. 

“ _Alexander_.” “Fuck,” Alex groaned at the same time as he pumped John through his orgasm. John watched him through hooded eyes as Alex greedily licked his cum off his hand before standing and grinning down at John.

John pawed at his hips and Alex tsked.

“I am fine, this was about pleasing you,” Alex smiled.

John blushed and grabbed his hand, tugging him back down onto the couch. They shuffled around until John was lying on his back, Alex snuggling into his side, head cushioned on his firm chest. John tugged Alex just a little closer, kissing the top of his head and Alex hummed under the affection. 

“Happy new years Alex,” John said, smiling goofily as he started to doze.

“Happy new year, my sweet John,” Alex responded, pressing a kiss to his chest before the two of them drifted off into unconsciousness. 

* * * * *

Hercules stumbled up the stairs behind Lafayette, allowing them to tug him along behind them as they threw playful looks over their shoulder. He grinned back, tightening his hold on their hand and the second they turned down the hallway on the second floor, Hercules tugged Lafayette closer, pinning them against the wall.

They let out a surprised gasp and Hercules swooped down to nip at their neck, enjoying the deep groan that easily vibrated from them. Their hands grasped at Hercules’ shoulders, fingers digging into his skin through the thin fabric of his t-shirt and he growled, biting down harder. Lafayette moaned softly and shifted in his arms.

One of their legs hooked around his waist, yanking him closer and Hercules let out a surprised grunt when he was suddenly flush against Lafayette. They grinned, and pulled Hercules’ mouth to theirs finally and they both let out moans and sighs of relief. The kiss tasted heavily of alcohol and quickly turned heated when Hercules tugged on Lafayette’s hair and they moaned. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Lafayette’s parted lips and caressed their tongue with his, groaning as their thigh pressed their bodies closer together.

Hercules dragged his hips against theirs, both of them groaning at the sweet friction. Lafayette’s breath was coming faster now, and their hands clawed at his shoulders as they threw their head back against the wall with a low moan. 

“Oh, oui,” Lafayette gasped, “baisez-moi.”

Hercules dropped his head onto Lafayette’s shoulder groaning; he had no idea what they had said, especially in his intoxicated mindset, but he had always had an immediate reaction whenever Lafayette said something in french. He ground his hips further into them and they gasped again. They grabbed his jaw firmly, forcing him to make eye contact and this time when they repeated the phrase in english, Hercules thought he might pass out.

“Fuck me, s’il vous plaît,” they batted their lashes at him and he groaned, surging forward to capture their lips again.

He grabbed their wrist and tugged them down the hall further, and after stumbling past a few doors Hercules realized he had no idea where to go. Lafayette laughed, kissed his cheek before leading him down another hall and into a room. They had barely shut the door before they were on him again, lips pressing into his skin, hot breath ghosting across his heated flesh. 

Hercules groaned into their kisses, and as they stumbled backward they frantically divested each other of their clothes until they were tumbling back onto the bed wearing only their boxers. They shuffled further up the bed and Lafayette groaned when Hercules pressed their hips into the bed, grinding down against the sheets.

He lifted a brow and they flushed under his scrutiny, oh so beautifully. Hercules could not help but reach out and stroke their cheek with his fingers as they bit their lip. 

“Do you need to be-”

“Non.”

Hercules sucked in a sharp breath and his hands slid down Lafayette’s sides to toy with the waistband of their boxers. They gave a small nod and together they shimmied the last piece of clothing off them. It was then that Hercule could see the edge of the bright purple plug nuzzled deep within Laf and he could not contain the groan that slipped from his lips at the sight. He reached out and nudge it with his fingers and Lafayette let out a low moan of their own, watching him intently. 

“Holy shit Laf,” Hercules rasped out, his eyes snapping back up to see Lafayette gnawing at their lower lip again.

“Wha-”

They cut him off, fingers grasping at his skin as they dragged him back up to press their lips greedily against his own. After a kiss that left them both breathless Lafayette pulled back, their voice husky and deep, “I could not help myself; I could not stop thinking about you.”

And at that Hercules had to breathe deep, and squeeze his eyes shut in attempt to not totally embarrass himself and cum too soon.

“Jesus fucking Chr- you’re killing me Laf,” he breathed and Lafayette hummed, their hands running along his exposed shoulders, squeezing his muscles.

He nudged the plug again with his fingers and Lafayette mewled below him. Their hands slid over his chest, eyes following, greedily taking in the sight before them. Their beautifully plump lower lip was between their teeth again as they caressed his body and he gasped when they tweaked a nipple. 

They giggled and continued their exploration before grabbing his ass roughly and tugging. A whimper escaped them as their hips shifted on the bed again and they batted their eyes up at him.

“S’il vous plaît.”

Hercules groaned again, and quickly divested himself of his own boxers, tossing them somewhere in the room.

“Lube?” his voice was thick and full of need and he watched as Lafayette’s eyes noticeably darkened at his tone.

They licked their lips and flicked their wrist toward one of their bags. “Second pocket.”

Hercules stumbled his way over in his haste and after far too much digging around - he cursed his inebriated mind - finally found it. Of course it was of a higher priced variety, only Laf would indulge themselves for such pleasures.

He swiftly made his way back to the bed, lube and condom in hand, and situated himself between Lafayette’s thighs once more. He grinned, and grabbed the end of the plug again, twisting it slowly. Lafayette keened, toes curling into the mattress, their jaw flying open as they gazed up at Hercules.

“Oh mon dieu.”

Hercules continued with the slow tease for another moment before slowly pulling the plug from them. They groaned at the loss, and Hercules easily tossed it off to the side. Neither of them seemed to notice the loud thunk it made when it hit the ground. 

He made quick work with the condom, grunting as he rolled it down over his own thick cock. Lafayette whimpered against the sheets, and he bit his lip, coating his length in a sufficient amount of lube.

Once he believed he was well enough prepared, he braced himself back over Lafayette. They gazed up at him through dark eyes and he guided his cock to their entrance. They gasped as he wasted no time slowly pressing into them, and he stilled for a moment, just barely inside before sliding in completely with one long thrust.

Their hands flew to his shoulders, sliding around his neck for support and they cried out.

“Tu es si grande,” they moaned when Hercules pulled back and snapped his hips forward again. “You fill me so well.”

Hercules choked out a moan and continued to thrust into them. They sighed, fingers curling into the short hair at the back of his head. He paused for a moment, and Lafayette frowned but before they could protest Hercules had scooped their leg up with his arm. A moan rolled out of them as it allowed Hercules to press closer, press deeper, their toes curling at the sensation.

From there on, Hercules did not let up, pounding his hips deep and hard. Wrecked noise after noise fell from Lafayette’s mouth, their head thrown back in ecstasy as Hercules filled them over and over. 

“Oh dieu,” Lafayette moaned, the words slurred and rough as they fell from their lips.

“God you feel amazing,” Hercules groaned, biting down hard on the base of Lafayette’s neck. They groaned again at the sharp pain, nails digging into Hercules’ back. 

He adjusted their leg in his arm, and kissed their up neck, sucking a bruise into the skin just below their jaw. Another filthy moan slipped from their lips, followed by another slurred french phrase and Hercules groaned.

“You’re so fucking hot Laf, fuck you don’t even know what you do to me,” he groaned out, pulling back. He watched as their eyes fluttered before focusing on him. Their face was flushed, their hair was in disarray, and their lower lip was swollen from abuse. 

“Can you come untouched, baby?” Lafayette whimpered beneath him. “Just from the sound of my voice and the feel of my cock filling you.”

They cried out at his words and their nails dug further into his shoulders. He gasped at the pain and was sure he would have marks there in the morning. The thought of being marked sent a thrill through his body and he doubled his efforts. He shifted his hips, before continuing his brutal pace and he knew he had hit his mark when Lafayette let out a high pitched wail, their voice cracking.

“Oh putain de merde,” Lafayette gasped, panting. “I am going to, I am… je…” 

“That’s right honey,” Hercules cooed.

And in a few more thrusts Lafayette was crying out again, spilling between their stomachs. The way Lafayette contracted around him was oh so sweet, but it was the way his name fell from their lips like a prayer that forced him over the edge with them.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

Suddenly he felt exhausted, and almost allowed himself to just sag down and pass out before he realized his position. He pulled back, a shiver running through him at the small moan Lafayette let out, and he quickly disposed of the condom. He grabbed his t-shirt on the way back to the bed, wiping off his own stomach on the way, and as he crawled under the covers he scooped Lafayette up in his arms and dragged them up to the head of the bed with him.

They were like goo in his hands, and he manhandled them easily, cleaning the spunk off their absolutely delicious stomach before pulling them beneath the sheets with him. And the second his head hit the mattress he was out like a light, Lafayette snuggled securely under his arm and into his side…

* * * * *

The first thing Hercules registered when he woke up was the intense pounding in his head. He groaned, his left hand coming up to rub his face as if that would help ease some of the pain; it didn’t. How much had they had to drink last night?

He tried to move his right arm and found he couldn’t. That was the second thing Hercules registered; Lafayette was curled into his side and they were both naked. Blood rushed to his face as groggy memories of the previous night flooded his head and he groaned, his headache only getting worse. And to his great annoyance, his cock stirred. Too much, they had had too much to drink.

He cracked an eye open, wincing at the too bright light that crept into the room. Blinking a few times, trying to adjust, he looked down and his stomach fluttered at the sight of Lafayette’s face buried into his chest. Though, the butterflies in stomach were quickly crushed by the impending weight of dread. What would Lafayette say when they woke up? 

Luckily, or rather unluckily, for Hercules, he did not have to wait any longer to find out as Lafayette groaned, turning their face further into Hercules and away from the light. He froze underneath them, absolutely petrified at what would happen next. Lafayette shifted in the bed before peeking up at Hercules through their lashes. 

“Kill me, s'il vous plaît,” they groaned, a soft smile gracing their lips before they buried their face back in Hercules chest.

Hercules remained frozen and Lafayette’s head snapped up, worry filling their eyes. 

“Herc?” they questioned, their voice soft as their eyes scanned his face. Apparently they found whatever they were looking for and Hercules watched their walls reform across their features.

They cringed, pulling back and sat up in the bed, looking out the window. 

“I am uh, going to find a shower,” they mumbled, finally causing Hercules to spring into action.

He sat up on the bed and reached for Lafayette’s wrist. They paused when he touched them and looked back down at him with soft eyes.

“I’m… I’m sorry Lafayette,” was all he could manage and they smiled again, laughing harshly.

“Do not be, mon ami; I am not. It was just sex between friends, no?” Lafayette pulled their wrist from Hercules hold and stood.

Hercules immediately averted his eyes; Lafayette had never been one to be shy about their body (since coming out), but Hercules had never felt right looking at them without a direct invitation. He heard them move through the room, dig through their bags, but what he did not see was the sad look Lafayette gave him, the way they bit their lip to hold back their tears as they slipped their pj bottoms back on before they ran out of the room.

Eventually Hercules looked back up, finding he was now alone in Lafayette’s room and he flopped back down onto the bed. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hand and suddenly the pain in his head did not feel quite as bad as the ache in his chest; he fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations:
> 
>  
> 
>  _abruti_ \-- **moron**
> 
>  
> 
>  _mon cœur_ \-- **my heart**
> 
>  
> 
>  _oh, oui, baisez-moi_ \-- **oh yes, fuck me**
> 
>  
> 
>  _tu es si grande_ \-- **you are so big**
> 
>  
> 
>  _oh putain de merde_ \-- **holy fucking shit**


End file.
